Myuutsu's Top 10 favorite games!
Hello guys! It's Myuutsu (Subject M Test 2) the maker of this wiki. To start off the wiki, I've put together a top 10 list of my personal favorite games. Enjoy! #10: Zelda Phantom Hourglass Ah, Zelda. 1 of the most famous game series' of all time. I know alot of people love Ocarrina of Time better, but this one is special to me. I played it when I was younger with my cousin, and it's pretty nostalgic to me, even though it's not THAT old. The gameplay is pretty fun, switching from the boat gameplay from Wind Waker to a top-to-bottom view, a new gameplay style for the Zelda series. Most people dislike this game, but I love it, and it deserves the spot I gave it. #9: Dragon Ball Z Infinite World This is a very obscure and overlooked DBZ game. The gameplay isn't very free like the budokai tenkaichi series, but it's a hell of a lot of fun and you should definately check it out. It also includes about 30-40 characters, all with their own personal customiseable moveset. Being based off of DBZ, one of the greatest animes of all time, there's not much to talk about except gameplay. #8: Lego Star Wars I I know this is pretty modern and for most mediocre, but just listen. It's much like #10 because it's kinda just because I used to play it and it makes me feel good. It has alot of characters and pretty basic gameplay, and this was before Lego games started having 200-300 gold bricks. This one only had canisters, making it possible to beat quickly. It's definately worth a look for Star Wars and Lego fans. #7: Ratchet & Clank 3 (AKA Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal! in the US) Now, what is Ratchet and Clank? Well... I have no fucking clue. It's just different each game, and this is the only one I beat (or played for more than 20 minutes). It's definately a good introduction to the series, mostly because this game doesn't follow the EXACT plot of the last 2 games. I still play it from time-to-time. It's... pretty hard to describe. Watch a video to understand it, because I can't explain. #6: Pokémon Yellow Finnally, a game people will agree is good! Pokémon Yellow is the 3rd game in the Pokémon series. You start off with Pikachu instead of choosing, but you can get all 3 original starters later in the game. It's my first Pokémon game ever, and it's a pretty unique one. It's also the first Pokémon game where your Pokémon (in this case Pikachu only) follows RED around. EPIC game and you should go on E-Bay and get a GBC and this game NOW. No, seriously. DO IT. Oooh, the half-way point! Things are going to get obscure and awesome from here, so hang tight! #5: Medievil 2 You've Nether heard of this game, be honest. And if you honestly have, then you're awesome. Medievil was a game about sir Daniel Fortesque who died in a Medievil war, and was resurrected by the very sorcerer who murdered him. He defeats the sorcerer and lays for an eternal rest... OR DOES HE?!?! A mad sorcerer in london 1842 found a spell book to rise creatures from the dead, and he brought Dan back too! Were are we now? The 2nd game. It's funner than the first and 1 big reason you should play: you shoot zombies with a Gattling Gun (AKA Mini-Gun). The weapons are awesome, the gameplay is awesome, just everything is. Play it. #4: Oddworld: Abe's Exxodus Wow, now we're really digging deep. This game is hilarious, action-packed and has alot of espionage for a 2D Platformer. It's based off of the moses story, in which he frees all the slaves. In this game, you're just after freeing 99 Mudokons (green, weird alien thingys) from a meat proccessing facility (which he blew up). Now, you have to save 300 instead. Alot of work, multiple endings, it's got everything. Cracked.com said themselves it's a work of art. #3: Minecraft You're on the internet. You've heard of this game before/played the living hell out of it. It's a sandbox creative/rpg game. It suits alot of audiences, and currently has no end (except for the dimenion The End) making it ever-lasting fun. It's out on PC, Smartphones and Xbox (no, it will NOT, I repeat, will NOT be coming out on PS3! Abandon all hope, as I'm not lying, it's a fact from Mojang!) You should buy it, it's worth the £19,99. #2: Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles Arguably the best Sonic game acording to fans. And perfectly agreable. It's a mix of Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles using the Lock-On system. It not only ties 2 perfect games together, it's also home to everyone's favorite transformation: Hyper Sonic! If you haven't heard of this game before, read more about it on the Sonic Wikia and buy it. #1!: Rayman 2 Shame on you. Just, shame. I mention Rayman and you know, don't lie, you thought I meant Rayman Rabbids 2. No, I'm talking about Rayman 2: The Great Escape. It's the best Rayman game EVER, and has the best gameplay, scenery, and some cool abilitys. The Rayman series has changed drastically since this game and on, but it'll still have it's #1 spot in my heart.